Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction cards (German)
This is a gallery of all cards in the German-language Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction. BlueEyesWhiteDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #001 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Blauäugiger w. Drache MysticalElf-ROD-DE-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" Mystische Elfe HitotsuMeGiant-ROD-DE-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-Me Giant" Hitotsu-Me-Riese BabyDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" Babydrache RyuKishin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-Kishin" Ryu-Kishin FeralImp-ROD-DE-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" Wilder Kobold WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-ROD-DE-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" Geflügelter Drache, Festungswächter #1 MushroomMan-ROD-DE-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" Pilzmann ShadowSpecter-ROD-DE-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" Schattengespenst BlacklandFireDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dragon" Schw. Feuerdrache SwordArmofDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Dragon" Schwertdorndrache SwampBattleguard-ROD-DE-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" Sumpfkampfwächter TheSternMystic-ROD-DE-VG.png | #013 "The Stern Mystic" Strenger Mystiker BattleSteer-ROD-DE-VG.png | #014 "Battle Steer" Kampfstier FlameSwordsman-ROD-DE-VG.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman" Flammenschwertkämpfer TimeWizard-ROD-DE-VG.png | #016 "Time Wizard" Zeitzauberer RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-DE-VG.png | #017 "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" Rechtes Bein der Verbotenen LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-DE-VG.png | #018 "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" Linkes Bein der Verbotenen RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-DE-VG.png | #019 "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" Rechter Arm der Verbotenen LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-DE-VG.png | #020 "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" Linker Arm der Verbotenen ExodiatheForbiddenOne-ROD-DE-VG.png | #021 "Exodia the Forbidden One" Exodia, die Verbotene SummonedSkull-ROD-DE-VG.png | #022 "Summoned Skull" Herbeigerufener Totenkopf TheWickedWormBeast-ROD-DE-VG.png | #023 "The Wicked Worm Beast" Böses Wurmungeheuer SkullServant-ROD-DE-VG.png | #024 "Skull Servant" Totenkopfdiener HornImp-ROD-DE-VG.png | #025 "Horn Imp" Hornkobold BattleOx-ROD-DE-VG.png | #026 "Battle Ox" Kampfochse BeaverWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #027 "Beaver Warrior" Biberkrieger RockOgreGrotto1-ROD-DE-VG.png | #028 "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" Felsenungeheuer Grotto #1 MountainWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #029 "Mountain Warrior" Bergkrieger ZombieWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #030 "Zombie Warrior" Zombiekrieger KoumoriDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #031 "Koumori Dragon" Koumori-Drache TwoHeadedKingRex-ROD-DE-VG.png | #032 "Two-Headed King Rex" Zweiköpfiger König Rex JudgeMan-ROD-DE-VG.png | #033 "Judge Man" Vollstrecker SaggitheDarkClown-ROD-DE-VG.png | #034 "Saggi the Dark Clown" Saggi, dunkler Clown DarkMagician-ROD-DE-VG.png | #035 "Dark Magician" Dark Magician TheSnakeHair-ROD-DE-VG.png | #036 "The Snake Hair" Schlangenhaar GaiatheDragonChampion-ROD-DE-VG.png | #037 "Gaia the Dragon Champion" Drachenmeister Gaia GaiaTheFierceKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" Gaia, zorniger Ritter CurseofDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #039 "Curse of Dragon" Drachenfluch DragonPiper-ROD-DE-VG.png | #040 "Dragon Piper" Drachenpfeifer CelticGuardian-ROD-DE-VG.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" Keltischer Wächter IllusionistFacelessMage-ROD-DE-VG.png | #042 "Illusionist Faceless Mage" Gesichtsloser llusionst KarbonalaWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #043 "Karbonala Warrior" Karbonala-Krieger RogueDoll-ROD-DE-VG.png | #044 "Rogue Doll" Schurkenpuppe OscilloHero2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #045 "Oscillo Hero #2" Oscillo-Held #2 Griffore-ROD-DE-VG.png | #046 "Griffore" Griffore Torike-ROD-DE-VG.png | #047 "Torike" Torike Sangan-ROD-DE-VG.png | #048 "Sangan" Sangan BigInsect-ROD-DE-VG.png | #049 "Big Insect" Riesenameise BasicInsect-ROD-DE-VG.png | #050 "Basic Insect" Basisinsekt ArmoredLizard-ROD-DE-VG.png | #051 "Armored Lizard" Panzerechse HerculesBeetle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #052 "Hercules Beetle" Herkuleskäfer KillerNeedle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #053 "Killer Needle" Killernadel Gokibore-ROD-DE-VG.png | #054 "Gokibore" Gokibore GiantFlea-ROD-DE-VG.png | #055 "Giant Flea" Riesenfliege LarvaeMoth-ROD-DE-VG.png | #056 "Larvae Moth" Larvenmotte GreatMoth-ROD-DE-VG.png | #057 "Great Moth" Große Motte Kuriboh-ROD-DE-VG.png | #058 "Kuriboh" Kuriboh MammothGraveyard-ROD-DE-VG.png | #059 "Mammoth Graveyard" Mammutfriedhof GreatWhite-ROD-DE-VG.png | #060 "Great White" Großer Weißer Wolf-ROD-DE-VG.png | #061 "Wolf" Wolf HarpieLady-ROD-DE-VG.png | #062 "Harpie Lady" Flügel-Lady HarpieLadySisters-ROD-DE-VG.png | #063 "Harpie Lady Sisters" Flügel-Lady-Schwestern TigerAxe-ROD-DE-VG.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" Tigeraxt SilverFang-ROD-DE-VG.png | #065 "Silver Fang" Silberfang Kojikocy-ROD-DE-VG.png | #066 "Kojikocy" Kojikocy PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-ROD-DE-VG.png | #067 "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" Ultimative Große Motte Garoozis-ROD-DE-VG.png | #068 "Garoozis" Garoozis ThousandDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" Tausenddrache FiendKraken-ROD-DE-VG.png | #070 "Fiend Kraken" Böser Krake Jellyfish-ROD-DE-VG.png | #071 "Jellyfish" Qualle CocoonofEvolution-ROD-DE-VG.png | #072 "Cocoon of Evolution" Kokon der Evolution KairyuShin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #073 "Kairyu-Shin" Kairyu-Shin GiantSoldierofStone-ROD-DE-VG.png | #074 "Giant Soldier of Stone" Riesen-Steinsoldat ManEatingPlant-ROD-DE-VG.png | #075 "Man-Eating Plant" Menschen fressende Pflanze Krokodilus-ROD-DE-VG.png | #076 "Krokodilus" Krokodilus Grappler-ROD-DE-VG.png | #077 "Grappler" Würgeschlange AxeRaider-ROD-DE-VG.png | #078 "Axe Raider" Axtmonster Megazowler-ROD-DE-VG.png | #079 "Megazowler" Megazowler Uraby-ROD-DE-VG.png | #080 "Uraby" Uraby CrawlingDragon2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #081 "Crawling Dragon #2" Kriechdrache #2 RedEyesBDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #082 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" Rotäugiger blauer Drache CastleofDarkIllusions-ROD-DE-VG.png | #083 "Castle of Dark Illusions" Schloss d. dunklen Illusionen ReaperoftheCards-ROD-DE-VG.png | #084 "Reaper of the Cards" Sensenmann der Karten KingofYamimakai-ROD-DE-VG.png | #085 "King of Yamimakai" König von Yamimakai Barox-ROD-DE-VG.png | #086 "Barox" Barox DarkChimera-ROD-DE-VG.png | #087 "Dark Chimera" Dunkle Schimäre MetalGuardian-ROD-DE-VG.png | #088 "Metal Guardian" Metallwächter CatapultTurtle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #089 "Catapult Turtle" Katapult-Schildkröte GyakutennoMegami-ROD-DE-VG.png | #090 "Gyakutenno Megami" Gyakutenno Megami MysticHorseman-ROD-DE-VG.png | #091 "Mystic Horseman" Mystischer Reiter RabidHorseman-ROD-DE-VG.png | #092 "Rabid Horseman" Tollwütiger Reiter Zanki-ROD-DE-VG.png | #093 "Zanki" Zanki CrawlingDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #094 "Crawling Dragon" Kriechdrache CrassClown-ROD-DE-VG.png | #095 "Crass Clown" Grober Clown ArmoredZombie-ROD-DE-VG.png | #096 "Armored Zombie" Panzerzombie DragonZombie-ROD-DE-VG.png | #097 "Dragon Zombie" Zombiedrache ClownZombie-ROD-DE-VG.png | #098 "Clown Zombie" Clownzombie PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-ROD-DE-VG.png | #099 "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" Pumpking, Geisterkönig BattleWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #100 "Battle Warrior" Faustkämpfer WingsofWickedFlame-ROD-DE-VG.png | #101 "Wings of Wicked Flame" Flügel der bösen Flamme MaskofDarkness-ROD-DE-VG.png | #102 "Mask of Darkness" Maske der Finsternis BaronoftheFiendSword-ROD-DE-VG.png | #103 "Baron of the Fiend Sword" Baron des feindlichen Schwerts CurtainoftheDarkOnes-ROD-DE-VG.png | #104 "Curtain of the Dark Ones" Vorhang der Dunklen Tomozaurus-ROD-DE-VG.png | #105 "Tomozaurus" Tomosaurus SpiritoftheWinds-ROD-DE-VG.png | #106 "Spirit of the Winds" Geist der Winde ShiningAbyss-ROD-DE-VG.png | #107 "Shining Abyss" Leuchtender Abgrund HeadlessKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #108 "Headless Knight" Kopfloser Ritter GoddesswiththeThirdEye-ROD-DE-VG.png | #109 "Goddess with the Third Eye" Göttin mit dem Dritten Auge RuklambatheSpiritKing-ROD-DE-VG.png | #110 "Ruklamba the Spirit King" Ruklamba, Geisterkönig DomaTheAngelofSilence-ROD-DE-VG.png | #111 "Doma The Angel of Silence" Doma, Engel der Stille Keldo-ROD-DE-VG.png | #112 "Keldo" Keldo SoldierAri-ROD-DE-VG.png | #113 "Soldier Ari" Ari-Soldat WhiteMagicalHat-ROD-DE-VG.png | #114 "White Magical Hat" Weißer Zauberhut GearfriedtheIronKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #115 "Gearfried the Iron Knight" Gerfried, Eisenritter NightmareScorpion-ROD-DE-VG.png | #116 "Nightmare Scorpion" Albtraumskorpion SpiritoftheBooks-ROD-DE-VG.png | #117 "Spirit of the Books" Geist der Bücher XYZDragonCannon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #118 "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" XYZ-Kanonendrache HumanoidSlime-ROD-DE-VG.png | #119 "Humanoid Slime" Menschlicher Schleim DreamClown-ROD-DE-VG.png | #120 "Dream Clown" Traumclown SleepingLion-ROD-DE-VG.png | #121 "Sleeping Lion" Schlafender Löwe YamatanoDragonScroll-ROD-DE-VG.png | #122 "Yamatano Dragon Scroll" Yamaton Rolldrache DarkPlant-ROD-DE-VG.png | #123 "Dark Plant" Dunkle Pflanze WormDrake-ROD-DE-VG.png | #124 "Worm Drake" Wurmdrache FaithBird-ROD-DE-VG.png | #125 "Faith Bird" Glaubensvogel OriontheBattleKing-ROD-DE-VG.png | #126 "Orion the Battle King" Orion, Kampfkönig Ansatsu-ROD-DE-VG.png | #127 "Ansatsu" Ansatsu LaMoon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #128 "LaMoon" LaMond Nemuriko-ROD-DE-VG.png | #129 "Nemuriko" Nemuriko WeatherControl-ROD-DE-VG.png | #130 "Weather Control" Wetterherrscher Octoberser-ROD-DE-VG.png | #131 "Octoberser" Oktoberser HumanoidWormDrake-ROD-DE-VG.png | #132 "Humanoid Worm Drake" Menschlicher Wurmdrache CharubintheFireKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #133 "Charubin the Fire Knight" Feuerritter Charubin RevivalJam-ROD-DE-VG.png | #134 "Revival Jam" Wiederbelebungsschleim FiendsHand-ROD-DE-VG.png | #135 "Fiend's Hand" Des Bösen Hand WittyPhantom-ROD-DE-VG.png | #136 "Witty Phantom" Witziges Phantom BusterBlader-ROD-DE-VG.png | #137 "Buster Blader" Buster-Klingenkämpfer DarkNecrofear-ROD-DE-VG.png | #138 "Dark Necrofear" Dunkle Todesfurcht BlueEyedSilverZombie-ROD-DE-VG.png | #139 "Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie" Blauäugiger Silberzombie ToadMaster-ROD-DE-VG.png | #140 "Toad Master" Krötenmeister SpikedSnail-ROD-DE-VG.png | #141 "Spiked Snail" Stachelschnecke FlameManipulator-ROD-DE-VG.png | #142 "Flame Manipulator" Flammenroboter NecrolancertheTimelord-ROD-DE-VG.png | #143 "Necrolancer the Timelord" Nekrolanzer, Zeitgebieter DjinntheWatcheroftheWind-ROD-DE-VG.png | #144 "Djinn the Watcher of the Wind" Dschinn, Wächter des Winds TheBewitchingPhantomThief-ROD-DE-VG.png | #145 "The Bewitching Phantom Thief" Verhexender Phantomdieb TempleofSkulls-ROD-DE-VG.png | #146 "Temple of Skulls" Tempel der Totenköpfe MonsterEgg-ROD-DE-VG.png | #147 "Monster Egg" Monster-Ei TheShadowWhoControlstheDark-ROD-DE-VG.png | #148 "The Shadow Who Controls the Dark" Schatten, Herrscher der Dunkelheit XHeadCannon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #149 "X-Head Cannon" X-Kopfkanone Akihiron-ROD-DE-VG.png | #150 "Akihiron" Akihiron OrgoththeRelentless-ROD-DE-VG.png | #151 "Orgoth the Relentless" Orgoth der Unerbittliche TheMeltingRedShadow-ROD-DE-VG.png | #152 "The Melting Red Shadow" Schmelzender roter Schatten DokuroizotheGrimReaper-ROD-DE-VG.png | #153 "Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper" Dokuroizo, Sensenmann FireReaper-ROD-DE-VG.png | #154 "Fire Reaper" Feuermäher Larvas-ROD-DE-VG.png | #155 "Larvas" Larvas HardArmor-ROD-DE-VG.png | #156 "Hard Armor" Harte Rüstung Firegrass-ROD-DE-VG.png | #157 "Firegrass" Feuergras CyberJar-ROD-DE-VG.png | #158 "Cyber Jar" Cyberdose DigBeak-ROD-DE-VG.png | #159 "Dig Beak" Schnabelschlange MWarrior1-ROD-DE-VG.png | #160 "M-Warrior #1" M-Krieger #1 MWarrior2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #161 "M-Warrior #2" M-Krieger #2 BanisheroftheLight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #162 "Banisher of the Light" Verbanner des Lichts Lisark-ROD-DE-VG.png | #163 "Lisark" Lisark DesFeralImp-ROD-DE-VG.png | #164 "Des Feral Imp" Des Wilder Kobold TheJudgementHand-ROD-DE-VG.png | #165 "The Judgement Hand" Urteilshand MysteriousPuppeteer-ROD-DE-VG.png | #166 "Mysterious Puppeteer" Geheimnisvoller Puppenspieler AncientJar-ROD-DE-VG.png | #167 "Ancient Jar" Antikes Gefäß DarkfireDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #168 "Darkfire Dragon" Dunkler Feuerdrache DarkKingoftheAbyss-ROD-DE-VG.png | #169 "Dark King of the Abyss" Dunkler König des Abgrunds SpiritoftheHarp-ROD-DE-VG.png | #170 "Spirit of the Harp" Harfengeist BigEye-ROD-DE-VG.png | #171 "Big Eye" Großes Auge Armaill-ROD-DE-VG.png | #172 "Armaill" Armaill GiantRat-ROD-DE-VG.png | #173 "Giant Rat" Riesenratte SenjuoftheThousandHands-ROD-DE-VG.png | #174 "Senju of the Thousand Hands" Senju der tausend Hände UFOTurtle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #175 "UFO Turtle" Ufo-Schildkröte FireEye-ROD-DE-VG.png | #176 "Fire Eye" Feuerauge Monsturtle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #177 "Monsturtle" Monsterschildkröte ClawReacher-ROD-DE-VG.png | #178 "Claw Reacher" Krallenstrecker PhantomDewan-ROD-DE-VG.png | #179 "Phantom Dewan" Phantom Dewan Arlownay-ROD-DE-VG.png | #180 "Arlownay" Arlownay FlashAssailant-ROD-DE-VG.png | #181 "Flash Assailant" Blitzangreifer KarateMan-ROD-DE-VG.png | #182 "Karate Man" Karate-Mann LuckyTrinket-ROD-DE-VG.png | #183 "Lucky Trinket" Glücksanhänger Genin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #184 "Genin" Genin DarkZebra-ROD-DE-VG.png | #185 "Dark Zebra" Dunkles Zebra FiendReflection2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #186 "Fiend Reflection #2" Feindreflektion #2 GateDeeg-ROD-DE-VG.png | #187 "Gate Deeg" Tordeeg GiantGerm-ROD-DE-VG.png | #188 "Giant Germ" Riesenkeim Fusionist-ROD-DE-VG.png | #189 "Fusionist" Fusionist NimbleMomonga-ROD-DE-VG.png | #190 "Nimble Momonga" Flinker Momonga LaLaLioon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #191 "LaLa Li-oon" LaLa Li-oon KeyMace-ROD-DE-VG.png | #192 "Key Mace" Schlüsselkeule FinalDestiny-ROD-DE-VG.png | #193 "Final Destiny" Endgültiges Schicksal HeavyStorm-ROD-DE-VG.png | #194 "Heavy Storm" Schwerer Sturm Doron-ROD-DE-VG.png | #195 "Doron" Doron CyclonLaser-ROD-DE-VG.png | #196 "Cyclon Laser" Zyklonenlaser BoarSoldier-ROD-DE-VG.png | #197 "Boar Soldier" Eber-Soldat HappyLover-ROD-DE-VG.png | #198 "Happy Lover" Glückself PenguinKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #199 "Penguin Knight" Pinguinritter PetitDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #200 "Petit Dragon" Kleiner Drache FrenziedPanda-ROD-DE-VG.png | #201 "Frenzied Panda" Rasender Panda AirMarmotofNefariousness-ROD-DE-VG.png | #202 "Air Marmot of Nefariousness" Ruchloser Biber PhantomGhost-ROD-DE-VG.png | #203 "Phantom Ghost" Phantomgespenst MotherGrizzly-ROD-DE-VG.png | #204 "Mother Grizzly" Mutter Grizzly FlyingKamakiri1-ROD-DE-VG.png | #205 "Flying Kamakiri #1" Fliegender Kamakiri #1 TwinLongRods1-ROD-DE-VG.png | #206 "Twin Long Rods #1" Langarmgreifer #1 DrollBird-ROD-DE-VG.png | #207 "Droll Bird" Komischer Vogel PetitAngel-ROD-DE-VG.png | #208 "Petit Angel" Kleiner Engel WingedCleaver-ROD-DE-VG.png | #209 "Winged Cleaver" Geflügeltes Beil HinotamaSoul-ROD-DE-VG.png | #210 "Hinotama Soul" Hinotama-Seele Kaminarikozou-ROD-DE-VG.png | #211 "Kaminarikozou" Kaminarikozou Meotoko-ROD-DE-VG.png | #212 "Meotoko" Meotoko AquaMadoor-ROD-DE-VG.png | #213 "Aqua Madoor" Aqua Madorr KagemushaoftheBlueFlame-ROD-DE-VG.png | #214 "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" Kagemusha der blauen Flamme FlameGhost-ROD-DE-VG.png | #215 "Flame Ghost" Flammengeist NightmarePenguin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #216 "Nightmare Penguin" Alptraum-Pinguin BSkullDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #217 "B. Skull Dragon" Schw. Totenkopfdrache TwoMouthDarkruler-ROD-DE-VG.png | #218 "Two-Mouth Darkruler" Zweimäuliger dunkler Herrscher Solitude-ROD-DE-VG.png | #219 "Solitude" Einsamkeit MaskedSorcerer-ROD-DE-VG.png | #220 "Masked Sorcerer" Maskierter Hexenmeister Kumootoko-ROD-DE-VG.png | #221 "Kumootoko" Kumootoko CeremonialBell-ROD-DE-VG.png | #222 "Ceremonial Bell" Zeremonienglocke RoaringOceanSnake-ROD-DE-VG.png | #223 "Roaring Ocean Snake" Brüllende Seeschnecke TrapMaster-ROD-DE-VG.png | #224 "Trap Master" Fallenmeister FiendSword-ROD-DE-VG.png | #225 "Fiend Sword" Böses Schwert SonicBird-ROD-DE-VG.png | #226 "Sonic Bird" Klangvogel MysticTomato-ROD-DE-VG.png | #227 "Mystic Tomato" Mystische Tomate WoodRemains-ROD-DE-VG.png | #228 "Wood Remains" Lebendes Holz HourglassofLife-ROD-DE-VG.png | #229 "Hourglass of Life" Sanduhr des Lebens RareFish-ROD-DE-VG.png | #230 "Rare Fish" Seltener Fisch WoodClown-ROD-DE-VG.png | #231 "Wood Clown" Holzclown Kotodama-ROD-DE-VG.png | #232 "Kotodama" Kotodama JamBreedingMachine-ROD-DE-VG.png | #233 "Jam Breeding Machine" Schleimbrüter ObelisktheTormentor-ROD-DE-VG.png | #234 "Obelisk the Tormentor" Obelisk, der Peiniger WodantheResidentoftheForest-ROD-DE-VG.png | #235 "Wodan the Resident of the Forest" Wotan, Waldbewohner PerfectMachineKing-ROD-DE-VG.png | #236 "Perfect Machine King" Perfekter Maschinenkönig Haniwa-ROD-DE-VG.png | #237 "Haniwa" Haniwa SlifertheSkyDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #238 "Slifer the Sky Dragon" Schleifer, Himmelsdrache VishwarRandi-ROD-DE-VG.png | #239 "Vishwar Randi" Vishwar Randi TheWingedDragonofRaBattleMode-ROD-DE-VG.png | #240 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Battle Mode)" Der geflügelte Drache von Ra (Kampfmodus) DarkAssailant-ROD-DE-VG.png | #241 "Dark Assailant" Dunkler Angreifer CandleofFate-ROD-DE-VG.png | #242 "Candle of Fate" Schicksalslicht WaterElement-ROD-DE-VG.png | #243 "Water Element" Wassergeist Dissolverock-ROD-DE-VG.png | #244 "Dissolverock" Steinschmelzer FlyingFish-ROD-DE-VG.png | #245 "Flying Fish" Fliegender Fisch OneWhoHuntsSouls-ROD-DE-VG.png | #246 "One Who Hunts Souls" Seelenjäger RootWater-ROD-DE-VG.png | #247 "Root Water" Tiefenwasser AmphibianBeast-ROD-DE-VG.png | #248 "Amphibian Beast" Amphibische Bestie WaterOmotics-ROD-DE-VG.png | #249 "Water Omotics" Wasseromotik AlligatorsSwordDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #250 "Alligator's Sword Dragon" Alligators Schwertdrache EnchantingMermaid-ROD-DE-VG.png | #251 "Enchanting Mermaid" Bezaubernde Nixe Nekogal1-ROD-DE-VG.png | #252 "Nekogal #1" Nekogirl #1 RocketWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #253 "Rocket Warrior" Raketenkrieger AquaSerpent-ROD-DE-VG.png | #254 "Aqua Serpent" Wassernatter PreventRat-ROD-DE-VG.png | #255 "Prevent Rat" Abwehrratte DimensionalWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #256 "Dimensional Warrior" Dimensionaler Krieger TheLegendaryFisherman-ROD-DE-VG.png | #257 "The Legendary Fisherman" Legendärer Fischer BeastkingoftheSwamps-ROD-DE-VG.png | #258 "Beastking of the Swamps" Bestienkönig der Sümpfe SatelliteCannon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #259 "Satellite Cannon" Satellitenkanone LunarQueenElzaim-ROD-DE-VG.png | #260 "Lunar Queen Elzaim" Mondkönigin Elzaim WickedMirror-ROD-DE-VG.png | #261 "Wicked Mirror" Böser Spiegel TheLittleSwordsmanofAile-ROD-DE-VG.png | #262 "The Little Swordsman of Aile" Kleiner Schwertkämpfer von Aile RockOgreGrotto2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #263 "Rock Ogre Grotto #2" Felsenungeheuer Grotto #2 WingEggElf-ROD-DE-VG.png | #264 "Wing Egg Elf" Geflügelter Eierschalen-Elf TheFuriousSeaKing-ROD-DE-VG.png | #265 "The Furious Sea King" Wütender Meereskönig PrincessofTsurugi-ROD-DE-VG.png | #266 "Princess of Tsurugi" Prinzessin von Tsurugi MorphingJar2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #267 "Morphing Jar #2" Verwandlungskrug #2 VorseRaider-ROD-DE-VG.png | #268 "Vorse Raider" Vorse-Angrefer VersagotheDestroyer-ROD-DE-VG.png | #269 "Versago the Destroyer" Versago, Zerstörer Wetha-ROD-DE-VG.png | #270 "Wetha" Wetha MegirusLight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #271 "Megirus Light" Megirus Licht Mavelus-ROD-DE-VG.png | #272 "Mavelus" Mavelus AncientTreeofEnlightenment-ROD-DE-VG.png | #273 "Ancient Tree of Enlightenment" Antiker Baum der Erleuchtung GreenPhantomKing-ROD-DE-VG.png | #274 "Green Phantom King" Grüner Phantomkönig GroundAttackerBugroth-ROD-DE-VG.png | #275 "Ground Attacker Bugroth" Bodenangreifer Bugroth RayTemperature-ROD-DE-VG.png | #276 "Ray & Temperature" Strahl & Temperatur FlameChampion-ROD-DE-VG.png | #277 "Flame Champion" Flammenmeister PetitMoth-ROD-DE-VG.png | #278 "Petit Moth" Kleine Motte TwinHeadedFireDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #279 "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon" Doppelköpfiger Feuerdrache DarkfireSoldier1-ROD-DE-VG.png | #280 "Darkfire Soldier #1" Dunkler Feuersoldat #1 MysticClown-ROD-DE-VG.png | #281 "Mystic Clown" Mystischer Clown MysticalSheep2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #282 "Mystical Sheep #2" Mystisches Schaf #2 Holograh-ROD-DE-VG.png | #283 "Holograh" Holograph TaotheChanter-ROD-DE-VG.png | #284 "Tao the Chanter" Tao, Sänger SerpentMarauder-ROD-DE-VG.png | #285 "Serpent Marauder" Plünderschlange MrVolcano-ROD-DE-VG.png | #286 "Mr. Volcano" Herr Vulkano OgreoftheBlackShadow-ROD-DE-VG.png | #287 "Ogre of the Black Shadow" Schwarzer Schatten-Oger DarkfireSoldier2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #288 "Darkfire Soldier #2" Dunkler Feuersoldat #2 ChangeSlime-ROD-DE-VG.png | #289 "Change Slime" Verwandlungsschleim MoonEnvoy-ROD-DE-VG.png | #290 "Moon Envoy" Mondbote Fireyarou-ROD-DE-VG.png | #291 "Fireyarou" Feueryarou Kiseitai-ROD-DE-VG.png | #292 "Kiseitai" Kiseitai MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-ROD-DE-VG.png | #293 "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" Masaki, legendärer Schwertkämpfer DragonesstheWickedKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #294 "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" Böse Drachenkämpferin CyberFalcon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #295 "Cyber Falcon" Cyberfalke OneEyedShieldDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #296 "One-Eyed Shield Dragon" Einäugiger Schilddrache TheWingedDragonofRaSphereMode-ROD-DE-VG.png | #297 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Sphere Mode)" Der geflügelte Drache von Ra (Kugelmodus) WickedDragonwiththeErsatzHead-ROD-DE-VG.png | #298 "Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head" Zweiköpfiger böser Drache SonicMaid-ROD-DE-VG.png | #299 "Sonic Maid" Klingende Jungfrau Kurama-ROD-DE-VG.png | #300 "Kurama" Kurama LegendarySword-ROD-DE-VG.png | #301 "Legendary Sword" Schwert der Legende SwordofDarkDestruction-ROD-DE-VG.png | #302 "Sword of Dark Destruction" Schwert der dunklen Zerstörung DarkEnergy-ROD-DE-VG.png | #303 "Dark Energy" Dunkle Energie AxeofDespair-ROD-DE-VG.png | #304 "Axe of Despair" Axt der Verzweiflung LaserCannonArmor-ROD-DE-VG.png | #305 "Laser Cannon Armor" Laserkanone InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #306 "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon" Panzerinsekt mit Laserkanone ElfsLight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #307 "Elf's Light" Elfenlicht BeastFangs-ROD-DE-VG.png | #308 "Beast Fangs" Reißzähne SteelShell-ROD-DE-VG.png | #309 "Steel Shell" Stahlhülle VileGerms-ROD-DE-VG.png | #310 "Vile Germs" Abscheuliche Keime BlackPendant-ROD-DE-VG.png | #311 "Black Pendant" Schwarzer Anhänger SilverBowandArrow-ROD-DE-VG.png | #312 "Silver Bow and Arrow" Silberpfeil & Bogen HornofLight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #313 "Horn of Light" Horn des Lichts HornoftheUnicorn-ROD-DE-VG.png | #314 "Horn of the Unicorn" Horn des Einhorns DragonTreasure-ROD-DE-VG.png | #315 "Dragon Treasure" Drachenschatz ElectroWhip-ROD-DE-VG.png | #316 "Electro-Whip" Elektropeitsche CyberShield-ROD-DE-VG.png | #317 "Cyber Shield" Cyberschild ElegantEgotist-ROD-DE-VG.png | #318 "Elegant Egotist" Vornehmer Egotist MysticalMoon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #319 "Mystical Moon" Mystischer Mond StopDefense-ROD-DE-VG.png | #320 "Stop Defense" Verteidigung stoppen MalevolentNuzzler-ROD-DE-VG.png | #321 "Malevolent Nuzzler" Übelwollender Hätschler VioletCrystal-ROD-DE-VG.png | #322 "Violet Crystal" Lila Kristall BookofSecretArts-ROD-DE-VG.png | #323 "Book of Secret Arts" Buch der geheimen Künste Invigoration-ROD-DE-VG.png | #324 "Invigoration" Kräftigung MachineConversionFactory-ROD-DE-VG.png | #325 "Machine Conversion Factory" Maschinenumwandlungsfabrik RaiseBodyHeat-ROD-DE-VG.png | #326 "Raise Body Heat" Körpertemperatur erhöhen FollowWind-ROD-DE-VG.png | #327 "Follow Wind" Folge dem Wind PowerofKaishin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #328 "Power of Kaishin" Macht von Kaishin DragonCaptureJar-ROD-DE-VG.png | #329 "Dragon Capture Jar" Drachenfanggefäß Forest-ROD-DE-VG.png | #330 "Forest" Wald Wasteland-ROD-DE-VG.png | #331 "Wasteland" Ödland Mountain-ROD-DE-VG.png | #332 "Mountain" Berg Sogen-ROD-DE-VG.png | #333 "Sogen" Sogen Umi-ROD-DE-VG.png | #334 "Umi" Umi Yami-ROD-DE-VG.png | #335 "Yami" Yami DarkHole-ROD-DE-VG.png | #336 "Dark Hole" Schwarzes Loch Raigeki-ROD-DE-VG.png | #337 "Raigeki" Raigeki MooyanCurry-ROD-DE-VG.png | #338 "Mooyan Curry" Mooyan Curry RedMedicine-ROD-DE-VG.png | #339 "Red Medicine" Rote Medizin GoblinsSecretRemedy-ROD-DE-VG.png | #340 "Goblin's Secret Remedy" Goblins geheime Medizin SoulofthePure-ROD-DE-VG.png | #341 "Soul of the Pure" Seele der Reinen DianKetotheCureMaster-ROD-DE-VG.png | #342 "Dian Keto the Cure Master" Dian Keto, Meisterheiler Sparks-ROD-DE-VG.png | #343 "Sparks" Funken Hinotama-ROD-DE-VG.png | #344 "Hinotama" Hinotama FinalFlame-ROD-DE-VG.png | #345 "Final Flame" Ewige Flamme Ookazi-ROD-DE-VG.png | #346 "Ookazi" Ookazi TremendousFire-ROD-DE-VG.png | #347 "Tremendous Fire" Schreckliches Feuer SwordsofRevealingLight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #348 "Swords of Revealing Light" Verräterische Schwerter SpellbindingCircle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #349 "Spellbinding Circle" Faszinierender Kreis DarkPiercingLight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #350 "Dark-Piercing Light" Dunkel durchdringendes Licht Yaranzo-ROD-DE-VG.png | #351 "Yaranzo" Yaranzo KanantheSwordmistress-ROD-DE-VG.png | #352 "Kanan the Swordmistress" Kanan, Gebieterin des Schwerts Takriminos-ROD-DE-VG.png | #353 "Takriminos" Takriminos StuffedAnimal-ROD-DE-VG.png | #354 "Stuffed Animal" Plüschtier MegasonicEye-ROD-DE-VG.png | #355 "Megasonic Eye" Megaschall-Auge SuperWarLion-ROD-DE-VG.png | #356 "Super War-Lion" Super Kriegslöwe Yamadron-ROD-DE-VG.png | #357 "Yamadron" Yamadron Seiyaryu-ROD-DE-VG.png | #358 "Seiyaryu" Seiyaryu ThreeLeggedZombies-ROD-DE-VG.png | #359 "Three-Legged Zombies" Dreibeinige Zombies ZeraTheMant-ROD-DE-VG.png | #360 "Zera The Mant" Zera der Mant FlyingPenguin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #361 "Flying Penguin" Fliegender Pinguin MillenniumShield-ROD-DE-VG.png | #362 "Millennium Shield" Jahrtausendschild FairysGift-ROD-DE-VG.png | #363 "Fairy's Gift" Elfengabe BlackLusterSoldier-ROD-DE-VG.png | #364 "Black Luster Soldier" Schwarz glänzender Soldat FiendsMirror-ROD-DE-VG.png | #365 "Fiend's Mirror" Feindlicher Spiegel LabyrinthWall-ROD-DE-VG.png | #366 "Labyrinth Wall" Labyrinthmauern JiraiGumo-ROD-DE-VG.png | #367 "Jirai Gumo" Jirai Gumo ShadowGhoul-ROD-DE-VG.png | #368 "Shadow Ghoul" Schatten-Leichenfledderer WallShadow-ROD-DE-VG.png | #369 "Wall Shadow" Mauerschatten LabyrinthTank-ROD-DE-VG.png | #370 "Labyrinth Tank" Labyrinthpanzer SangaoftheThunder-ROD-DE-VG.png | #371 "Sanga of the Thunder" Sanga des Donners Kazejin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #372 "Kazejin" Kazejin Suijin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #373 "Suijin" Suijin GateGuardian-ROD-DE-VG.png | #374 "Gate Guardian" Torwächter DungeonWorm-ROD-DE-VG.png | #375 "Dungeon Worm" Kerkerwurm MonsterTamer-ROD-DE-VG.png | #376 "Monster Tamer" Monsterbändiger RyuKishinPowered-ROD-DE-VG.png | #377 "Ryu-Kishin Powered" Ryu-Kishin-Macht Swordstalker-ROD-DE-VG.png | #378 "Swordstalker" Schwertkämpfer LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-ROD-DE-VG.png | #379 "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" Mystischer Jinn der Lampe BlueEyesUltimateDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #380 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Letzter blauäugiger Drache ToonAlligator-ROD-DE-VG.png | #381 "Toon Alligator" Trickalligator RudeKaiser-ROD-DE-VG.png | #382 "Rude Kaiser" Wilder Kaiser ParrotDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #383 "Parrot Dragon" Papageidrache DarkRabbit-ROD-DE-VG.png | #384 "Dark Rabbit" Dunkler Hase Bickuribox-ROD-DE-VG.png | #385 "Bickuribox" Bickuribox HarpiesPetDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #386 "Harpie's Pet Dragon" Harpies Lieblingsdrache MysticLamp-ROD-DE-VG.png | #387 "Mystic Lamp" Mystische Lampe PendulumMachine-ROD-DE-VG.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" Pendelmaschine GiltiatheDKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #389 "Giltia the D. Knight" Giltia, Drachenritter LauncherSpider-ROD-DE-VG.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" Raketenwerferspinne Zoa-ROD-DE-VG.png | #391 "Zoa" Zoa Metalzoa-ROD-DE-VG.png | #392 "Metalzoa" Metallzoa ZoneEater-ROD-DE-VG.png | #393 "Zone Eater" Zonenfresser SteelScorpion-ROD-DE-VG.png | #394 "Steel Scorpion" Stahlskorpion DancingElf-ROD-DE-VG.png | #395 "Dancing Elf" Tanzender Elf Ocubeam-ROD-DE-VG.png | #396 "Ocubeam" Ocubeam Leghul-ROD-DE-VG.png | #397 "Leghul" Leghul Ooguchi-ROD-DE-VG.png | #398 "Ooguchi" Ooguchi GammaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #399 "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" Gamma, Magnetkrieger EmperoroftheLandandSea-ROD-DE-VG.png | #400 "Emperor of the Land and Sea" Kaiser des Landes und der See UshiOni-ROD-DE-VG.png | #401 "Ushi Oni" Ushi Oni MonsterEye-ROD-DE-VG.png | #402 "Monster Eye" Monsterauge Leogun-ROD-DE-VG.png | #403 "Leogun" Leogun Tatsunootoshigo-ROD-DE-VG.png | #404 "Tatsunootoshigo" Tatsunootoshigo SaberSlasher-ROD-DE-VG.png | #405 "Saber Slasher" Säbelschlitzer KaiserSeaHorse-ROD-DE-VG.png | #406 "Kaiser Sea Horse" Seepferd-Kaiser MachineKing-ROD-DE-VG.png | #407 "Machine King" Maschinenkönig GiantMechSoldier-ROD-DE-VG.png | #408 "Giant Mech-Soldier" Mechanischer Riesensoldat MetalDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #409 "Metal Dragon" Metalldrache MechanicalSpider-ROD-DE-VG.png | #410 "Mechanical Spider" Mechanische Spinne Bat-ROD-DE-VG.png | #411 "Bat" Fledermaus TheWingedDragonofRaPhoenixMode-ROD-DE-VG.png | #412 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Phoenix Mode)" Der geflügelte Drache von Ra (Phönixmodus) CyberSoldier-ROD-DE-VG.png | #413 "Cyber Soldier" Cybersoldat ShovelCrusher-ROD-DE-VG.png | #414 "Shovel Crusher" Schaufelbrecher Mechanicalchaser-ROD-DE-VG.png | #415 "Mechanicalchaser" Mechanischer Jäger Blocker-ROD-DE-VG.png | #416 "Blocker" Blocker BlastJuggler-ROD-DE-VG.png | #417 "Blast Juggler" Sprenggaukler Golgoil-ROD-DE-VG.png | #418 "Golgoil" Golgoil FlyingKamakiri2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #419 "Flying Kamakiri #2" Fliegender Kamakiri #2 CyberStein-ROD-DE-VG.png | #420 "Cyber-Stein" Cyberkrug CyberCommander-ROD-DE-VG.png | #421 "Cyber Commander" Cyberkommandeur Jinzo7-ROD-DE-VG.png | #422 "Jinzo #7" Jinzo #7 DiceArmadillo-ROD-DE-VG.png | #423 "Dice Armadillo" Würfel-Armadillo SkyDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #424 "Sky Dragon" Himmelsdrache ThunderDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #425 "Thunder Dragon" Donnerdrache StoneD-ROD-DE-VG.png | #426 "Stone D." Steindrache KaiserDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #427 "Kaiser Dragon" Kaiserdrache MagicianofFaith-ROD-DE-VG.png | #428 "Magician of Faith" Magier des Glaubens GoddessofWhim-ROD-DE-VG.png | #429 "Goddess of Whim" Launische Göttin Gradius-ROD-DE-VG.png | #430 "Gradius" Gradius IceWater-ROD-DE-VG.png | #431 "Ice Water" Eisnixe WaterdragonFairy-ROD-DE-VG.png | #432 "Waterdragon Fairy" Wasserdrachenelf AncientElf-ROD-DE-VG.png | #433 "Ancient Elf" Antiker Elf HarpiesBrother-ROD-DE-VG.png | #434 "Harpie's Brother" Harpies Bruder Aeris-ROD-DE-VG.png | #435 "Aeris" Aeris WhiteDolphin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #436 "White Dolphin" Weißer Delphin DeepseaShark-ROD-DE-VG.png | #437 "Deepsea Shark" Tiefsee-Hai MetalFish-ROD-DE-VG.png | #438 "Metal Fish" Metallfisch GrandTikiElder-ROD-DE-VG.png | #439 "Grand Tiki Elder" Großer ältester Tiki 7ColoredFish-ROD-DE-VG.png | #440 "7 Colored Fish" Siebenfarbiger Fisch MechBass-ROD-DE-VG.png | #441 "Mech Bass" Mechanischer Barsch AquaDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #442 "Aqua Dragon" Wasserdrache SeaKingDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #443 "Sea King Dragon" Seekönigdrache TuruPurun-ROD-DE-VG.png | #444 "Turu-Purun" Turu-Purun GiantRex-ROD-DE-VG.png | #445 "Giant Rex" Riesiger Rex AquaSnake-ROD-DE-VG.png | #446 "Aqua Snake" Wasserschlange GiantRedSeasnake-ROD-DE-VG.png | #447 "Giant Red Seasnake" Rote Riesenschlange SpikeSeadra-ROD-DE-VG.png | #448 "Spike Seadra" Stachelseedrache 30000YearWhiteTurtle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #449 "30,000-Year White Turtle" Weiße 30.000-Jahr-Schildkröte KappaAvenger-ROD-DE-VG.png | #450 "Kappa Avenger" Kappa-Rächer Kanikabuto-ROD-DE-VG.png | #451 "Kanikabuto" Kanikabuto Zarigun-ROD-DE-VG.png | #452 "Zarigun" Zarigun MillenniumGolem-ROD-DE-VG.png | #453 "Millennium Golem" Jahrtausend-Golem DestroyerGolem-ROD-DE-VG.png | #454 "Destroyer Golem" Zerstörer-Golem BarrelRock-ROD-DE-VG.png | #455 "Barrel Rock" Schießfelsen MinomushiWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #456 "Minomushi Warrior" Minomushi-Krieger TheMaskedBeast-ROD-DE-VG.png | #457 "The Masked Beast" Maskierte Bestie KaminariAttack-ROD-DE-VG.png | #458 "Kaminari Attack" Kaminari-Angriff TripwireBeast-ROD-DE-VG.png | #459 "Tripwire Beast" Stolperdrahtbestie BoltEscargot-ROD-DE-VG.png | #460 "Bolt Escargot" Bolzenschnecke BoltPenguin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #461 "Bolt Penguin" Bolzenpinguin TheImmortalofThunder-ROD-DE-VG.png | #462 "The Immortal of Thunder" Unsterblicher des Donners ElectricSnake-ROD-DE-VG.png | #463 "Electric Snake" Elektrische Schlange WingEagle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #464 "Wing Eagle" Flügeladler PunishedEagle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #465 "Punished Eagle" Gestrafter Adler SkullRedBird-ROD-DE-VG.png | #466 "Skull Red Bird" Roter Totenkopfvogel CrimsonSunbird-ROD-DE-VG.png | #467 "Crimson Sunbird" Sonnenvogel Crimson QueenBird-ROD-DE-VG.png | #468 "Queen Bird" Königinvogel ArmedNinja-ROD-DE-VG.png | #469 "Armed Ninja" Bewaffneter Ninja MagicalGhost-ROD-DE-VG.png | #470 "Magical Ghost" Magischer Geist SoulHunter-ROD-DE-VG.png | #471 "Soul Hunter" Seelenjäger TheEarlofDemise-ROD-DE-VG.png | #472 "The Earl of Demise" Graf des Untergangs VermillionSparrow-ROD-DE-VG.png | #473 "Vermillion Sparrow" Zinnroter Spatz SeaKamen-ROD-DE-VG.png | #474 "Sea Kamen" Seekamen SinisterSerpent-ROD-DE-VG.png | #475 "Sinister Serpent" Böse Schlange Ganigumo-ROD-DE-VG.png | #476 "Ganigumo" Ganigumo Alinsection-ROD-DE-VG.png | #477 "Alinsection" Sägekäfer InsectSoldiersoftheSky-ROD-DE-VG.png | #478 "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" Insektensoldaten des Himmels CockroachKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #479 "Cockroach Knight" Kakerlakenritter KuwagataA-ROD-DE-VG.png | #480 "Kuwagata A" KuwagataA Burglar-ROD-DE-VG.png | #481 "Burglar" Einbrecher Pragtical-ROD-DE-VG.png | #482 "Pragtical" Pragtikal Garvas-ROD-DE-VG.png | #483 "Garvas" Garvas Ameba-ROD-DE-VG.png | #484 "Ameba" Ameba Korogashi-ROD-DE-VG.png | #485 "Korogashi" Korogashi BooKoo-ROD-DE-VG.png | #486 "Boo Koo" Boo Koo FlowerWolf-ROD-DE-VG.png | #487 "Flower Wolf" Blumenwolf RainbowFlower-ROD-DE-VG.png | #488 "Rainbow Flower" Regenbogenblume BarrelLily-ROD-DE-VG.png | #489 "Barrel Lily" Schießlilie NeedleBall-ROD-DE-VG.png | #490 "Needle Ball" Nadelball Peacock-ROD-DE-VG.png | #491 "Peacock" Pfau Hoshiningen-ROD-DE-VG.png | #492 "Hoshiningen" Hoshiningen MahaVailo-ROD-DE-VG.png | #493 "Maha Vailo" Maha Vailo RainbowMarineMermaid-ROD-DE-VG.png | #494 "Rainbow Marine Mermaid" Regenbogennixe MusicianKing-ROD-DE-VG.png | #495 "Musician King" Musikerkönig Wilmee-ROD-DE-VG.png | #496 "Wilmee" Wilmee YadoKaru-ROD-DE-VG.png | #497 "Yado Karu" Yado Karu Morinphen-ROD-DE-VG.png | #498 "Morinphen" Morinphen Boneheimer-ROD-DE-VG.png | #499 "Boneheimer" Knochenheimer DragonSeeker-ROD-DE-VG.png | #500 "Dragon Seeker" Drachensucher ManEaterBug-ROD-DE-VG.png | #501 "Man-Eater Bug" Menschenfresserkäfer PenguinTorpedo-ROD-DE-VG.png | #502 "Penguin Torpedo" Torpedo-Pinguin TurtleRaccoon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #503 "Turtle Raccoon" Schildkrötenwaschbär FlameDancer-ROD-DE-VG.png | #504 "Flame Dancer" Flammentänzer Prisman-ROD-DE-VG.png | #505 "Prisman" Prisman GaleDogra-ROD-DE-VG.png | #506 "Gale Dogra" Sturm-Dogra CrazyFish-ROD-DE-VG.png | #507 "Crazy Fish" Verrückter Fisch CyberSaurus-ROD-DE-VG.png | #508 "Cyber Saurus" Cybersaurier Bracchioraidus-ROD-DE-VG.png | #509 "Bracchio-raidus" Bracchio-raidus LaughingFlower-ROD-DE-VG.png | #510 "Laughing Flower" Lachende Blume BeanSoldier-ROD-DE-VG.png | #511 "Bean Soldier" Bohnensoldat CannonSoldier-ROD-DE-VG.png | #512 "Cannon Soldier" Kanonensoldat GuardianoftheThroneRoom-ROD-DE-VG.png | #513 "Guardian of the Throne Room" Wächter des Thronsaals AsuraPriest-ROD-DE-VG.png | #514 "Asura Priest" Asura-Priester TheStatueofEasterIsland-ROD-DE-VG.png | #515 "The Statue of Easter Island" Statue der Osterinsel MukaMuka-ROD-DE-VG.png | #516 "Muka Muka" Muka Muka ZombyratheDark-ROD-DE-VG.png | #517 "Zombyra the Dark" Zombyra, die Dunkle BoulderTortoise-ROD-DE-VG.png | #518 "Boulder Tortoise" Felsenschildkröte FireKraken-ROD-DE-VG.png | #519 "Fire Kraken" Feuerkrake TurtleBird-ROD-DE-VG.png | #520 "Turtle Bird" Schildkrötenvogel Skullbird-ROD-DE-VG.png | #521 "Skullbird" Totenkopfvogel MonstrousBird-ROD-DE-VG.png | #522 "Monstrous Bird" Riesenvogel TheBistroButcher-ROD-DE-VG.png | #523 "The Bistro Butcher" Bistro-Schlächter StarBoy-ROD-DE-VG.png | #524 "Star Boy" Sternenboy SpiritoftheMountain-ROD-DE-VG.png | #525 "Spirit of the Mountain" Berggeist EarthboundSpirit-ROD-DE-VG.png | #526 "Earthbound Spirit" Erdgebundener Geist MilusRadiant-ROD-DE-VG.png | #527 "Milus Radiant" Milus-Strahler Togex-ROD-DE-VG.png | #528 "Togex" Togex FlameCerebrus-ROD-DE-VG.png | #529 "Flame Cerebrus" Flammen-Zerberus EmbodimentofApophis-ROD-DE-VG.png | #530 "Embodiment of Apophis" Verkörperung von Apophis MysticalSand-ROD-DE-VG.png | #531 "Mystical Sand" Mystischer Sand GeminiElf-ROD-DE-VG.png | #532 "Gemini Elf" Zwillingselfen KwagarHercules-ROD-DE-VG.png | #533 "Kwagar Hercules" Kwagar Herkules Minar-ROD-DE-VG.png | #534 "Minar" Minar AncientLamp-ROD-DE-VG.png | #535 "Ancient Lamp" Antike Lampe Mechaleon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #536 "Mechaleon" Mechaleon MegaThunderball-ROD-DE-VG.png | #537 "Mega Thunderball" Mega-Donnerball Niwatori-ROD-DE-VG.png | #538 "Niwatori" Niwatori AmazonChainMaster-ROD-DE-VG.png | #539 "Amazon Chain Master" Kettenschwingende Amazone Skelengel-ROD-DE-VG.png | #540 "Skelengel" Skelengel HaneHane-ROD-DE-VG.png | #541 "Hane-Hane" Hane-Hane Misairuzame-ROD-DE-VG.png | #542 "Misairuzame" Misairuzame ThunderNyanNyan-ROD-DE-VG.png | #543 "Thunder Nyan Nyan" Tonnerre Nyan Nyan DharmaCannon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #544 "Dharma Cannon" Kanonen-Dharma Skelgon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #545 "Skelgon" Skelgon WowWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #546 "Wow Warrior" Wow-Krieger Griggle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #547 "Griggle" Griggel BoneMouse-ROD-DE-VG.png | #548 "Bone Mouse" Knochenmaus FrogtheJam-ROD-DE-VG.png | #549 "Frog the Jam" Schleimfrosch LastTuskMammoth-ROD-DE-VG.png | #550 "Last Tusk Mammoth" Das Letzte Mammut DarkElf-ROD-DE-VG.png | #551 "Dark Elf" Dunkler Elf WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #552 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2" Geflügelter Drache, Festungswächter #2 MushroomMan2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #553 "Mushroom Man #2" Pilzmann #2 LavaBattleguard-ROD-DE-VG.png | #554 "Lava Battleguard" Lava-Kriegswächter QueensKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #555 "Queen's Knight" Ritter der Königin InjectionFairyLily-ROD-DE-VG.png | #556 "Injection Fairy Lily" Lys Fée d'Injection JacksKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #557 "Jack's Knight" Ritter des Prinzen PottheTrick-ROD-DE-VG.png | #558 "Pot the Trick" Pot, der Helfer OscilloHero-ROD-DE-VG.png | #559 "Oscillo Hero" Oszillo-Held InvaderfromAnotherDimension-ROD-DE-VG.png | #560 "Invader from Another Dimension" Eindringling einer anderen Dimension LesserDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #561 "Lesser Dragon" Geringerer Drache NeedleWorm-ROD-DE-VG.png | #562 "Needle Worm" Nadelwurm KingsKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #563 "King's Knight" Ritter des Königs GreatMammothofGoldfine-ROD-DE-VG.png | #564 "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" Großes Mammut von Goldfine GilGarth-ROD-DE-VG.png | #565 "Gil Garth" Gil Garth Yormungarde-ROD-DE-VG.png | #566 "Yormungarde" Yormungarde DarkworldThorns-ROD-DE-VG.png | #567 "Darkworld Thorns" Finsterdornen BladeKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #568 "Blade Knight" Klingenritter Gernia-ROD-DE-VG.png | #569 "Gernia" Gernia Trakadon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #570 "Trakadon" Trakadon BDragonJungleKing-ROD-DE-VG.png | #571 "B. Dragon Jungle King" Schw. Drachen-Dschungelkönig EmpressJudge-ROD-DE-VG.png | #572 "Empress Judge" Kaiserliche Richterin LittleD-ROD-DE-VG.png | #573 "Little D" Kleiner Drache WitchoftheBlackForest-ROD-DE-VG.png | #574 "Witch of the Black Forest" Hexe vom schwarzen Wald YDragonHead-ROD-DE-VG.png | #575 "Y-Dragon Head" Y-Drachenkopf GiantScorpionoftheTundra-ROD-DE-VG.png | #576 "Giant Scorpion of the Tundra" Riesenskorpion der Tundra CrowGoblin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #577 "Crow Goblin" Krähenkobold DarkMagicianKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #578 "Dark Magician Knight" Dunkler Magier-Ritter AbyssFlower-ROD-DE-VG.png | #579 "Abyss Flower" Abgrundblume PatrolRobo-ROD-DE-VG.png | #580 "Patrol Robo" Spähroboter Takuhee-ROD-DE-VG.png | #581 "Takuhee" Takuhee DarkWitch-ROD-DE-VG.png | #582 "Dark Witch" Dunkle Hexe DestinyBoard-ROD-DE-VG.png | #583 "Destiny Board" Schicksalstafel SpiritMessageI-ROD-DE-VG.png | #584 "Spirit Message "I"" Geisternachricht “I“ SpiritMessageN-ROD-DE-VG.png | #585 "Spirit Message "N"" Geisternachricht “N“ SpiritMessageA-ROD-DE-VG.png | #586 "Spirit Message "A"" Geisternachricht “A“ SpiritMessageL-ROD-DE-VG.png | #587 "Spirit Message "L"" Geisternachricht “L“ LivingVase-ROD-DE-VG.png | #588 "Living Vase" Lebende Vase TentaclePlant-ROD-DE-VG.png | #589 "Tentacle Plant" Tentakelpflanze ZMetalTank-ROD-DE-VG.png | #590 "Z-Metal Tank" Z-Panzer MorphingJar-ROD-DE-VG.png | #591 "Morphing Jar" Verwandlungskrug MuseA-ROD-DE-VG.png | #592 "Muse-A" A-Muse XYDragonCannon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #593 "XY-Dragon Cannon" XY-Kanonendrache RoseSpectreofDunn-ROD-DE-VG.png | #594 "Rose Spectre of Dunn" Rosengespenst von Dunn FiendReflection1-ROD-DE-VG.png | #595 "Fiend Reflection #1" Feindreflektion #1 XZTankCannon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #596 "XZ-Tank Cannon" XZ-Kanonenpanzer YZTankDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #597 "YZ-Tank Dragon" YZ-Drachenpanzer LittleChimera-ROD-DE-VG.png | #598 "Little Chimera" Kleine Schimäre ViolentRain-ROD-DE-VG.png | #599 "Violent Rain" Wolkenbruch-Monster ExodiaNecross-ROD-DE-VG.png | #600 "Exodia Necross" Exodia Necross MonsterReborn-ROD-DE-VG.png | #601 "Monster Reborn" Monster wiedergeboren PenguinSoldier-ROD-DE-VG.png | #602 "Penguin Soldier" Pinguinsoldat FairyDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #603 "Fairy Dragon" Elfendrache Helpoemer-ROD-DE-VG.png | #604 "Helpoemer" Helpoemer LavaGolem-ROD-DE-VG.png | #605 "Lava Golem" Lava-Golem Newdoria-ROD-DE-VG.png | #606 "Newdoria" Newdoria DarkJeroid-ROD-DE-VG.png | #607 "Dark Jeroid" Dunkler Jeroid ShiningFriendship-ROD-DE-VG.png | #608 "Shining Friendship" Leuchtende Freundschaft GravediggerGhoul-ROD-DE-VG.png | #609 "Gravedigger Ghoul" Leichenfledderer ElectricLizard-ROD-DE-VG.png | #610 "Electric Lizard" Elektrische Eidechse HirosShadowScout-ROD-DE-VG.png | #611 "Hiro's Shadow Scout" Hiros Schattenspäher LadyofFaith-ROD-DE-VG.png | #612 "Lady of Faith" Lady des Glaubens TwinHeadedThunderDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #613 "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" Doppelköpfiger Donnerdrache HunterSpider-ROD-DE-VG.png | #614 "Hunter Spider" Jagdspinne ArmoredStarfish-ROD-DE-VG.png | #615 "Armored Starfish" Panzerseestern ExecutorMakyura-ROD-DE-VG.png | #616 "Executor - Makyura" Exekutor Makyura MarineBeast-ROD-DE-VG.png | #617 "Marine Beast" Meeresbestie WarriorofTradition-ROD-DE-VG.png | #618 "Warrior of Tradition" Krieger der Überlieferung ByserShock-ROD-DE-VG.png | #619 "Byser Shock" Byser-Schocker Snakeyashi-ROD-DE-VG.png | #620 "Snakeyashi" Schlangenyashi SuccubusKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #621 "Succubus Knight" Succubus-Kämpferin IllWitch-ROD-DE-VG.png | #622 "Ill Witch" Böse Hexe ViserDes-ROD-DE-VG.png | #623 "Viser Des" Viser Des HighTideGyojin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #624 "High Tide Gyojin" Hohe Flut Gyojin FairyoftheFountain-ROD-DE-VG.png | #625 "Fairy of the Fountain" Fontänenelf AmazonoftheSeas-ROD-DE-VG.png | #626 "Amazon of the Seas" Meeresamazone Nekogal2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #627 "Nekogal #2" Nekogirl #2 WitchsApprentice-ROD-DE-VG.png | #628 "Witch's Apprentice" Hexenlehrling PuppetMaster-ROD-DE-VG.png | #629 "Puppet Master" Puppenspieler AmazonFighter-ROD-DE-VG.png | #630 "Amazon Fighter" Amazonen-Kämpferin MaidenoftheMoonlight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #631 "Maiden of the Moonlight" Mondlicht-Jungfrau StoneOgreGrotto-ROD-DE-VG.png | #632 "Stone Ogre Grotto" Stein-Oger Grotto AmazonSwordWoman-ROD-DE-VG.png | #633 "Amazon Sword Woman" Schwertkämpfende Amazone VampireLord-ROD-DE-VG.png | #634 "Vampire Lord" Vampirlord QueensDouble-ROD-DE-VG.png | #635 "Queen's Double" Doppelgängerin der Königin DarkPaladin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #636 "Dark Paladin" Dunkler Paladin Trent-ROD-DE-VG.png | #637 "Trent" Trent QueenofAutumnLeaves-ROD-DE-VG.png | #638 "Queen of Autumn Leaves" Königin des Herbstlaubs AmphibiousBugroth-ROD-DE-VG.png | #639 "Amphibious Bugroth" Amphibischer Bugroth DifferentDimensionDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #640 "Different Dimension Dragon" Drache aus einer anderen Dimension AmazonArchers-ROD-DE-VG.png | #641 "Amazon Archers" Bogenschießende Amazonen MysticalSheep1-ROD-DE-VG.png | #642 "Mystical Sheep #1" Mystisches Schaf #1 YamataDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #643 "Yamata Dragon" Yamata-Drache ShinatoKingofaHigherPlane-ROD-DE-VG.png | #644 "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" Shinato, König einer höheren Ebene DarkFlareKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #645 "Dark Flare Knight" Dunkelglanz-Ritter MirageKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #646 "Mirage Knight" Trugbild-Ritter BerserkDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #647 "Berserk Dragon" Berserker-Drache MachineAttacker-ROD-DE-VG.png | #648 "Machine Attacker" Angriffsmaschine CommandAngel-ROD-DE-VG.png | #649 "Command Angel" Gebieterischer Engel WhiptailCrow-ROD-DE-VG.png | #650 "Whiptail Crow" Peitschenschwanz-Krähe KunaiwithChain-ROD-DE-VG.png | #651 "Kunai with Chain" Kunai mit Kette MagicalLabyrinth-ROD-DE-VG.png | #652 "Magical Labyrinth" Magisches Labyrinth WarriorElimination-ROD-DE-VG.png | #653 "Warrior Elimination" Kriegereliminierung Salamandra-ROD-DE-VG.png | #654 "Salamandra" Salamandra Cursebreaker-ROD-DE-VG.png | #655 "Cursebreaker" Fluchbrecher EternalRest-ROD-DE-VG.png | #656 "Eternal Rest" Ewige Ruhe Megamorph-ROD-DE-VG.png | #657 "Megamorph" Megawandler Metalmorph-ROD-DE-VG.png | #658 "Metalmorph" Metallwandler WingedTrumpeter-ROD-DE-VG.png | #659 "Winged Trumpeter" Geflügelter Trompeter StainStorm-ROD-DE-VG.png | #660 "Stain Storm" Fleckensturm CrushCard-ROD-DE-VG.png | #661 "Crush Card" Vernichtungskarte EradicatingAerosol-ROD-DE-VG.png | #662 "Eradicating Aerosol" Vernichtender Nebel BreathofLight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #663 "Breath of Light" Atem des Lichts EternalDrought-ROD-DE-VG.png | #664 "Eternal Drought" Ewiger Luftzug DesVolstgalph-ROD-DE-VG.png | #665 "Des Volstgalph" Des Vostgalph ToonDarkMagicianGirl-ROD-DE-VG.png | #666 "Toon Dark Magician Girl" Dunkle Trickmagierin GilfordtheLightning-ROD-DE-VG.png | #667 "Gilford the Lightning" Gilford der Blitz BrightCastle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #668 "Bright Castle" Helles Schloss ShadowSpell-ROD-DE-VG.png | #669 "Shadow Spell" Schattenzauber BlackLusterRitual-ROD-DE-VG.png | #670 "Black Luster Ritual" Schwarzer-Glanz-Ritual MysticalBeastSerket-ROD-DE-VG.png | #671 "Mystical Beast Serket" Mystisches Biest Serket HarpiesFeatherDuster-ROD-DE-VG.png | #672 "Harpie's Feather Duster" Harpies Staubwedel CyberHarpie-ROD-DE-VG.png | #673 "Cyber Harpie" Cyper-Harpie LightningConger-ROD-DE-VG.png | #674 "Lightning Conger" Blitz-Meeraal ExarionUniverse-ROD-DE-VG.png | #675 "Exarion Universe" Exarion des Universums LegendaryFiend-ROD-DE-VG.png | #676 "Legendary Fiend" Legendärer Unmensch GadgetSoldier-ROD-DE-VG.png | #677 "Gadget Soldier" Maschinensoldat MelchidtheFourFaceBeast-ROD-DE-VG.png | #678 "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" Melchid, Bestie mit vier Gesichtern NuviatheWicked-ROD-DE-VG.png | #679 "Nuvia the Wicked" Nuvia, der Böse MaskedBeastDesGardius-ROD-DE-VG.png | #680 "Masked Beast Des Gardius" Maskierte Bestie Des Gardius HouseofAdhesiveTape-ROD-DE-VG.png | #681 "House of Adhesive Tape" Haus der Klebestreifen Eatgaboon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #682 "Eatgaboon" Fressgaboon BearTrap-ROD-DE-VG.png | #683 "Bear Trap" Bärenfalle InvisibleWire-ROD-DE-VG.png | #684 "Invisible Wire" Unsichtbarer Draht AcidTrapHole-ROD-DE-VG.png | #685 "Acid Trap Hole" Säure-Fallgrube WidespreadRuin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #686 "Widespread Ruin" Ausgedehnte Ruine GoblinFan-ROD-DE-VG.png | #687 "Goblin Fan" Goblinfächer BadReactiontoSimochi-ROD-DE-VG.png | #688 "Bad Reaction to Simochi" Böse Reaktion auf Simochi ReverseTrap-ROD-DE-VG.png | #689 "Reverse Trap" Falle umkehren FakeTrap-ROD-DE-VG.png | #690 "Fake Trap" Falsche Falle ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #691 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" Walkyrion, Magna-Krieger TorrentialTribute-ROD-DE-VG.png | #692 "Torrential Tribute" Reißender Tribut BeckontoDarkness-ROD-DE-VG.png | #693 "Beckon to Darkness" Wink der Finsternis InfiniteDismissal-ROD-DE-VG.png | #694 "Infinite Dismissal" Unbegrenzte Entlassung 7Completed-ROD-DE-VG.png | #695 "7 Completed" 7 vollendet DarkSage-ROD-DE-VG.png | #696 "Dark Sage" Dunkle Sage FGD-ROD-DE-VG.png | #697 "F.G.D." F.G.D. MasterofDragonSoldier-ROD-DE-VG.png | #698 "Master of Dragon Soldier" Meister des Drachensoldaten MessengerofPeace-ROD-DE-VG.png | #699 "Messenger of Peace" Friedensbote DarknessApproaches-ROD-DE-VG.png | #700 "Darkness Approaches" Finsternis naht PerformanceofSword-ROD-DE-VG.png | #701 "Performance of Sword" Auftritt des Schwerts HungryBurger-ROD-DE-VG.png | #702 "Hungry Burger" Hungriger Burger Sengenjin-ROD-DE-VG.png | #703 "Sengenjin" Sengenjin SkullGuardian-ROD-DE-VG.png | #704 "Skull Guardian" Totenkopfwächter TriHornedDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #705 "Tri-Horned Dragon" Dreihörniger Drache SerpentNightDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #706 "Serpent Night Dragon" Schlangen-Nachtdrache SkullKnight-ROD-DE-VG.png | #707 "Skull Knight" Totenkopfritter CosmoQueen-ROD-DE-VG.png | #708 "Cosmo Queen" Cosmo-Königin Chakra-ROD-DE-VG.png | #709 "Chakra" Chakra CrabTurtle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #710 "Crab Turtle" Krebsschildkröte Mikazukinoyaiba-ROD-DE-VG.png | #711 "Mikazukinoyaiba" Mikazukinoyaiba MeteorDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #712 "Meteor Dragon" Meteordrache MeteorBDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #713 "Meteor B. Dragon" Blauer Meteordrache FirewingPegasus-ROD-DE-VG.png | #714 "Firewing Pegasus" Feuerflügel-Pegasus PsychoPuppet-ROD-DE-VG.png | #715 "Psycho-Puppet" Psycho-Puppe GarmaSword-ROD-DE-VG.png | #716 "Garma Sword" Garma-Schwert JavelinBeetle-ROD-DE-VG.png | #717 "Javelin Beetle" Speerkäfer FortressWhale-ROD-DE-VG.png | #718 "Fortress Whale" Walfestung Dokurorider-ROD-DE-VG.png | #719 "Dokurorider" Dokuro-Reiter MaskofShineDark-ROD-DE-VG.png | #720 "Mask of Shine & Dark" Maske des Glanzes und der Finsternis MagicianofBlackChaos-ROD-DE-VG.png | #721 "Magician of Black Chaos" Magier des schwarzen Chaos DarkMagicRitual-ROD-DE-VG.png | #722 "Dark Magic Ritual" Dunkles magisches Ritual SlotMachine-ROD-DE-VG.png | #723 "Slot Machine" Spielautomat SpaceMegatron-ROD-DE-VG.png | #724 "Space Megatron" Megatron-Raum RedArcheryGirl-ROD-DE-VG.png | #725 "Red Archery Girl" Rote Bogenschützin RyuRan-ROD-DE-VG.png | #726 "Ryu-Ran" Ryu-Ran MangaRyuRan-ROD-DE-VG.png | #727 "Manga Ryu-Ran" Manga Ryu-Ran ToonMermaid-ROD-DE-VG.png | #728 "Toon Mermaid" Trick-Jungfrau ToonSummonedSkull-ROD-DE-VG.png | #729 "Toon Summoned Skull" Herbeigerufener Trick-Schädel DarkEyesIllusionist-ROD-DE-VG.png | #730 "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" Dunkeläugiger Zauberer Relinquished-ROD-DE-VG.png | #731 "Relinquished" Aufgegeben JigenBakudan-ROD-DE-VG.png | #732 "Jigen Bakudan" Jigen Bakudan ThousandEyesIdol-ROD-DE-VG.png | #733 "Thousand-Eyes Idol" Tausendäugiger Abgott ThousandEyesRestrict-ROD-DE-VG.png | #734 "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" Tausendauge einschränken SteelOgreGrotto2-ROD-DE-VG.png | #735 "Steel Ogre Grotto #2" Stahl-Oger Grotto #2 BlastSphere-ROD-DE-VG.png | #736 "Blast Sphere" Sprengbereich Hyozanryu-ROD-DE-VG.png | #737 "Hyozanryu" Hyozanryu AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #738 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" Alpha, Magnetkrieger LegiontheFiendJester-ROD-DE-VG.png | #739 "Legion the Fiend Jester" Legion, feindlicher Narr InvitationtoaDarkSleep-ROD-DE-VG.png | #740 "Invitation to a Dark Sleep" Aufforderung zum dunklen Schlaf LordofD-ROD-DE-VG.png | #741 "Lord of D." Herr der Drachen RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #742 "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" Rotäugiger schwarzer Metalldrache BarrelDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #743 "Barrel Dragon" Schießdrache HannibalNecromancer-ROD-DE-VG.png | #744 "Hannibal Necromancer" Hannibal Nekromanzer PantherWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #745 "Panther Warrior" Pantherkrieger ThreeHeadedGeedo-ROD-DE-VG.png | #746 "Three-Headed Geedo" Dreiköpfiger Geedo GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-ROD-DE-VG.png | #747 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" Gazelle, König der mythischen Bestien StoneStatueoftheAztecs-ROD-DE-VG.png | #748 "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" Steinstatue der Azteken Berfomet-ROD-DE-VG.png | #749 "Berfomet" Berfomet ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-ROD-DE-VG.png | #750 "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" Schimäre der fliegenden mythischen Bestien GearGolemtheMovingFortress-ROD-DE-VG.png | #751 "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" Antriebsgolem der beweglichen Festung Jinzo-ROD-DE-VG.png | #752 "Jinzo" Jinzo SwordsmanofLandstar-ROD-DE-VG.png | #753 "Swordsman of Landstar" Schwertkämpfer von Landstern CyberRaider-ROD-DE-VG.png | #754 "Cyber Raider" Cyberangreifer TheFiendMegacyber-ROD-DE-VG.png | #755 "The Fiend Megacyber" Feindlicher Mega-Cyber ReflectBounder-ROD-DE-VG.png | #756 "Reflect Bounder" Reflektschurke BetaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #757 "Beta The Magnet Warrior" Beta, Magnetkrieger BigShieldGardna-ROD-DE-VG.png | #758 "Big Shield Gardna" Großes Schild Gardna DollofDemise-ROD-DE-VG.png | #759 "Doll of Demise" Puppe des Untergangs DarkMagicianGirl-ROD-DE-VG.png | #760 "Dark Magician Girl" Dunkle Magierin AlligatorsSword-ROD-DE-VG.png | #761 "Alligator's Sword" Alligators Schwert InsectQueen-ROD-DE-VG.png | #762 "Insect Queen" Insektenkönigin ParasiteParacide-ROD-DE-VG.png | #763 "Parasite Paracide" Parasiten-Parazid SkullMarkLadyBug-ROD-DE-VG.png | #764 "Skull-Mark Lady Bug" Totenkopf-Marienkäfer TinyGuardian-ROD-DE-VG.png | #765 "Tiny Guardian" Winziger Wächter PinchHopper-ROD-DE-VG.png | #766 "Pinch Hopper" Schnapphüpfer BlueEyesToonDragon-ROD-DE-VG.png | #767 "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" Blauäugiger Trick-Drache TheUnhappyMaiden-ROD-DE-VG.png | #768 "The Unhappy Maiden" Unglückliche Jungfrau WallofIllusion-ROD-DE-VG.png | #769 "Wall of Illusion" Wand der Illusion NeotheMagicSwordsman-ROD-DE-VG.png | #770 "Neo the Magic Swordsman" Neo, magischer Schwertkämpfer ManEatingTreasureChest-ROD-DE-VG.png | #771 "Man-Eating Treasure Chest" Menschenfresser-Schatztruhe ChirontheMage-ROD-DE-VG.png | #772 "Chiron the Mage" Chiron, Zauberer SwordHunter-ROD-DE-VG.png | #773 "Sword Hunter" Schwertjäger DrillBug-ROD-DE-VG.png | #774 "Drill Bug" Bohrkäfer DeepseaWarrior-ROD-DE-VG.png | #775 "Deepsea Warrior" Tiefseekrieger BiteShoes-ROD-DE-VG.png | #776 "Bite Shoes" Beißschuhe Spikebot-ROD-DE-VG.png | #777 "Spikebot" Spikebot BeastofGilfer-ROD-DE-VG.png | #778 "Beast of Gilfer" Bestie von Gilfer ThePortraitsSecret-ROD-DE-VG.png | #779 "The Portrait's Secret" Geheimnis des Porträts TheGrossGhostofFledDreams-ROD-DE-VG.png | #780 "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" Grausamer Geist der geflohenen Träume BrainControl-ROD-DE-VG.png | #781 "Brain Control" Gehirnsteuerung AntiRaigeki-ROD-DE-VG.png | #782 "Anti Raigeki" Anti-Raigeki BlackIllusionRitual-ROD-DE-VG.png | #783 "Black Illusion Ritual" Schwarze-Illusion-Ritual ChangeofHeart-ROD-DE-VG.png | #784 "Change of Heart" Überläufer Multiply-ROD-DE-VG.png | #785 "Multiply" Vervielfachen ExileoftheWicked-ROD-DE-VG.png | #786 "Exile of the Wicked" Exil des Bösen LastDayofWitch-ROD-DE-VG.png | #787 "Last Day of Witch" Letzter Hexentag RestructerRevolution-ROD-DE-VG.png | #788 "Restructer Revolution" Restrukterrevolution PotofGreed-ROD-DE-VG.png | #789 "Pot of Greed" Topf der Gier TheInexperiencedSpy-ROD-DE-VG.png | #790 "The Inexperienced Spy" Unerfahrener Spion GateSword-ROD-DE-VG.png | #791 "Gate Sword" Torschwert SteelFanFighter-ROD-DE-VG.png | #792 "Steel Fan Fighter" Stahlfächerkämpfer LeopardGirl-ROD-DE-VG.png | #793 "Leopard Girl" Leopardengirl TheLastWarriorfromAnotherPlanet-ROD-DE-VG.png | #794 "The Last Warrior from Another Planet" Letzter Krieger eines anderen Planeten DunamesDarkWitch-ROD-DE-VG.png | #795 "Dunames Dark Witch" Dunames, dunkle Hexe GarneciaElefantis-ROD-DE-VG.png | #796 "Garnecia Elefantis" Garnecia Elefantis TotalDefenseShogun-ROD-DE-VG.png | #797 "Total Defense Shogun" Völlige-Abwehr-Shogun BeastofTalwar-ROD-DE-VG.png | #798 "Beast of Talwar" Bestie von Talwar CyberTechAlligator-ROD-DE-VG.png | #799 "Cyber-Tech Alligator" Cybertech-Alligator TalonsofShurilane-ROD-DE-VG.png | #800 "Talons of Shurilane" Krallen von Shurilane Gallery Reshef of Destruction